


Eye In The Dark, the Pervy Cat

by LeedusWillBeTheDeathOfMe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye In The Dark, Frottage, Kinky, Leedus, M/M, Mirrors, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Smut, is a perv, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedusWillBeTheDeathOfMe/pseuds/LeedusWillBeTheDeathOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is hosting a gathering. A sweet innocent gathering... Until Andy got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye In The Dark, the Pervy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This uses two of my RWG Bingo squares (Mirrors and Frottage)! Enjoy! :3

As the sun set, Andrew walked through the bitter New York air. Sound emitted from Norman’s large home as he strolled up to the front door. Norman must have seen Andy coming, as he opened the door right as the younger man got there.

‘You’re dressed nice,’ Norman said, pointing out the fact that Andrew was wearing an extremely classy suit.

‘Thanks, handsome.’ Andrew replied, with a teasing wink. Norman couldn’t help but blush as he showed Andy through to the living room.

‘Want a drink?’ Norman offered, as Andy sat down.

‘Yes, please. Can I have whatever you’re having?’ Andrew said. Norman nodded in response and went into the kitchen. Andy started conversation with Steven and Greg, Norman soon joined with two glasses filled with dark liquid. He placed himself next to Andrew and handed him one of the glasses.

'Thank you, kind sir.' Andrew said, smirking. He took a sip of his drink and soon began to feel his inhibitions lowering.

Around 10 minutes later, Andy had finished his drink. Norman took his glass and went to refill it,

'No.' Andy said, sternly. Norman pouted,

'Why not?' Norman said,

'Because.. I don't want anymore.' Andy had a slightly dominant tone to his voice. Norman rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. Andy excused himself from the conversation he was having and stood up.

He walked toward the kitchen and when he got there, he saw Norman downing amber liquid from a shot glass.

‘Norman?’ Andy said, leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow. Norman leant his elbows on the counter.

‘Andy?’ Norman replied. Andy walked over to the older man. 

‘Someone’s been a naughty boy, haven’t they?’ Andy teased. Norman shook his head and turned to face the wall. Andy brought his hand down onto Normans perfect ass, causing the older man to flinch slightly. Norman started laughing, hysterically, at this.

‘Is something funny?’ Andrew asked, his hands resting on Norman’s hips. Norman stopped laughing and shook his head.

‘No, Andy.’ Norman said, now resting his head on the counter. Andy stepped forward, filling the small distance that was once between them. Norman began moving his hips against Andrew's semi-hard member. Andy began moaning quietly and closed his eyes moving with the older man.

. They rocked their hips in time with each other and Norman could feel Andy’s now fully hard member pressing against him.

‘Fuck, you feel so good, Andy..’ Norman said, groaning.

‘Likewise,’ Andy replied.

Now, Norman had mirrors on the kitchen walls, he had them put there when he moved in for _personal_ reasons. Andy was so focused on the pleasure he had had his eyes shut the whole time he’d been practically dry-humping Norman. The moment he did open his eyes he saw Norman’s cat’s reflection, staring at them. He jumped.

‘Norman…’ he whispered, ‘What’s Eye doing?’ Norman groaned in response and tried to continue grinding though failed. Andy wasn't having it.

‘Norman.’ Andy said, seriously.

‘Eye, shoo. That’s a good kitty,’ Norman said, ‘See, he’s gone.’ The black cat sat positioned in the same place he was before. He hadn’t moved a muscle.

‘Right,’ Andy muttered, under his breath. Norman must’ve felt the frustration radiating from the younger man. He grabbed the older man by his hair and dragged him to the bathroom where a bigger mirror faced the toilet. He locked the door behind them and sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

‘You’re going to finish what you started.’ Andy said, angrily, ‘and you’re going to watch yourself in that mirror… you’re going to watch yourself come and thank me.’ Norman nodded because he could barely get words out. He sat on Andy’s lap, facing the mirror. He began rolling his hips, again. Their moans filled the small room, some louder than others. Norman cursed, multiple times, along with Andrew.

‘Fuck, baby…’ Andy groaned and threw his head back. He began touching Norman’s hard length, groping him. He ignored the scratching and meowing at the door. Norman continued rubbing against Andy. A few moments later, he began moaning louder.

‘Fuck… Fuck, Andy,’ Norman groaned, ‘I’m…’ With Andrew’s free hand, he tilted the older man’s face to watch himself in the mirror.

‘You’re going to watch yourself.’ Andy commanded. And with that, Norman felt himself spill into his pants. He rode out his high, still rocking on Andy’s hips. Norman let out his last moan and said,

‘Thank you, Andy.’ Norman said, flustered.

‘It’s okay, baby,’ The younger man replied with a smirk, 'don't you have a party to host?' Norman nodded in reply and stood up. He had to hold on to the sink to keep himself up. He staggered to the door and unlocked it. Eye In The Dark came running in.

'What the fuck is wrong with your cat?' Andy said.

'Beats me!' Norman replied before making his way back to the living room. Andy followed and sat in the same place he had been 20 minutes ago. Andy and Norman could barely look at each other without laughing for the rest of the night.


End file.
